AGENT X
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Inspector Gadget foils Dr. Claw's plans for the last time. He hired the most ruthless assassin to determined to exteriminate Gadget but also wants to destroy everything. Can our heroes stop him before it's too late? Rated 13 Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Inspector Gadget is one my favorite show since I was a kid, but now, a new MAD Agent is a professional assassin and he's gonna kill Gadget forever. In this story, things are changed for Metro City. Penny's 19 years old and she's gonna have a boyfriend and Brain is already becoming a muscle bound dog because he's been training to be a tough dog. A new MAD Agent is gonna kill Metro City and Gadget's neice, Penny's new boyfriend and Gadget's dog. Can they stop the new MAD Agent before all hell breaks loose? Find out now...

* * *

AGENT X Part 1 

Story by Monkayfun2K5

DISCLAIMER: INSPECTOR GADGET, related characters, likenesses and all the incida are trademarks of DIC Entertainment, Co.

13+ for intense violence and for language

WARNING! This story is very intense.

* * *

The story begins at Metro City on a sunny Sunday morning, Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain are having breakfast together when Gadget is making pancakes for breakfast this morning. Gadget said. 

"Yes, sir. Nothing like pancakes to start on a perfect day. Did you want with butter or syrup?"

Penny said, "I think both should be fine, right, Brain?"

Brain bark "yes" to Penny until Inspector Gadget burns the pancakes and it look very funny when Gadget said, "maybe I should put some more butter to satisifying good taste." Gadget put his hand on the burner and he said, "OW! OUCH! OUCH! OOH! Let's have eggs for breakfast next time."

Suddenly, his top secret Gadget phone is on and he said, "WOWSERS! THAT'S THE TOP SECRET GADGET PHONE! Is that you, Cheif? You where? Right away. Be right back, Penny. Brain."

"I wonder what's the most important assignment Uncle Gadget stored. We better go check it out. Come on", Penny said.

Gadget opens the garage door and try to find Cheif Quimby for his another assignment. He looked and he looked and he looked until he saw him in the Toy box. "Over here, Gadget", the Chief said.

"Cheif Quimby, I didn't know you like dolls", Gadget said. "Never mind that, Gadget. Read your assignment", the Cheif said.

Gadget reads the self destruct message which gives him another assignment to solve and it relates to MAD and Dr. Claw, too. He said as the message wrote, "Dr. Claw hires a new MAD Agent to get rid of you.' ME? 'he's a professional killer and a assassin called himself Agent X. Suspect MAD and stopping him before he kills you. This message will self destruct in 30 seconds.' Chief, is this assassin could be anywhere in Metro City?"

"Yes. We been looking everywhere to find Agent X. Few of my fellow officers were wounded but he escaped. We'll never stop hurting until you or anyone else be dead. I hope you and your family will be protected. Find him before he finds you", Cheif Quimby said.

"Don't worry about that, Cheif. I'm always on duty", Gadget said as he given the self destruct message as always. Chief Quimby said, "OH, GOD, NO!" (BOOM!) DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! Why did I have to be in this postion?"

"Brain, did you hear that? Agent X is gonna assassinate Uncle Gadget. We better...", Penny said as the door bell rings and Gadget said to Penny and Brain,

"HEY! OVER HERE!"

A handsome young teenager named Corey and he knows Gadget's neice since they meet at Merto City High School. He approaches toward to the garage door and saw Penny and said, "Hey, Penny, how are you doing?" Penny said, "Corey, hi. Fine, I guess." Both of them kissing and Gadget smiles. Brian smiles until a sexy looking French Poodle came. Her named is Iliza She saw Brain and Brain show his muscles to her and she gets up kissing him as well.

"Well, I hate to interrupting your relationship, but, I have to get back to work. You go out to the movies or something romantic. While I find Agent X. Protect them at all cost", Gadget said.

"Will do, Mr, Gadget, sir", Corey said.

"BYE!", Gadget said while he's driving backwards to the garage in the Gadgetmobile. He gets up and tidying his trench coat while he whistles and said, "Jogging should do nicely." He jogs away from his neighborhood and they're waving good-bye to him until when Penny said to Corey, "we better follow Uncle Gadget." Corey holds her right arm and said to her,

"Are you nuts, my sweet? You'll jeopardizing your Uncle's assignment. We just can't follow your Uncle when that killer's on the loose."

Brain speaks in dog language, "Gadget's our family. We can't let him die." Iliza agrees with her boyfriend. Corey smiles and said, "hmm. all right. we'll help your Uncle and stopping Agent X."

Penny said something suductively, "maybe this adventure will really romantic." She kissed him and he said something stupid, "oh, hell, yeah. let's nailed that asshole." Everyone are in Corey's car and driving away to follow her Uncle. Meanwhile at Dr. Claw's Castle, Agent X continues his training by using his retroscope sniffer rifle and shooting at the dummy Gadget. Bullets keep on the dummy and then he drop his gun and shooting with his pistol few times and then, he eventually taken his knives out and threwing at the dummy until the dummy Gadget fell down on the ground. Dr. Claw saw him in action on his MAD computer and he laughs evilly and said,

"Very good, Agent X. Your skills quite exceptional to eliminate Gadget. He's been thowrned my evil plans single handingly, a bit too far. Not anymore."

Agent X said, "yes. Gadget will be my favorite challange of all. I'll find him and exterminating him, permanently. HA HA HA!"

Dr. Claw turns off the MAD computer and said while he's petting Mad Cat, "soon, when Gadget dies and Metro City is rightfully mine. Today, Metro City. Tomorrow, THE WORLD! HA HA HA HA!" Mad Cat laughs as well. Meanwhile at South Street, Gadget parks at the Le Park Resturant. He forgots to pay the meter and the officer saw Gadget didn't pay the meter.

"HEY, YOU! STOP! Gadget? Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know you're gonna parked in this spot", the officer said.

"That's okay, my fellow Officer. I'm gonna find Agent X and brought him down to justice. Or my named is...", Gadget said.

Until Agent X came with a retroscope rifle locked and ready to fire. "A dead man. Bye-bye, Gadget." Corey stopped his car until Brain saw the assassin ready to kill Gadget so Brain howls to Penny as she said to Brain,

"WHAT, BRAIN? WHAT? Huh? OH, MY GOD! IT'S HIM! COREY, IT'S HIM!"

"OH, DAMN, HE'S DONE FOR!", Corey also said when he rolls his window down, "HEY, GADGET, IT'S AGENT X! RUN!"

The bullets shooting as he laughs evilly, the bullets flies down when the officer got shot and landed on the ground, Gadget saw Agent X drop his weapon and skedattle. The Officer said, "Gadget, stop him. Stop that bastard before he's hurt more people." He got knock out for awhile and he's gonna stop him. He saw Penny, Brain, Corey and Iliza and said to them, "get this officer to the Hospital. I'm going to captured him."

"UNCLE GADGET, NO!", Penny shouts.

Gadget said, "GO GO GADGET, LEGS!" Suddenly, Gadget picks up Agent X and Agent X cries out in shock and Gadget ask Agent X a question, "Okay, Mr. X or whatever your name is, please, tell me why did you want to kill me?"

"Because you foil Dr. Claw's plans for the last time. I was train to exterminate you with my techniques. Now, it's over for you, Gadget. (cocks gun)", he said.

"You can't killed me, X. I'm a robot", Gadget said. "Is not a real gun, it's a fusion blaster to suck all energy even yours", Agent X as he triggers the fusion blaster and Gadget's energy is sucking inside the blaster. Then, Gadget let him go and he dropping fast. Agent X said,

"HA HA HA! Mission accomplished. Uh, oh, they're coming."

He's right about that. Brain, Penny and the rest of the police officers are on Agent X's tail. Suddenly, a van approaches and said to the driver.

"OH, THANK GOD! DRIVE FASTER, DAMN IT! GO, GO! HA HA HA! Dr. Claw will be very pleased."

The van disappeared away from Metro City while they found Gadget lying down on the ground. Penny cries and said,

"Is my Uncle okay?" The officer feels Gadget's pulse and said with a unfortunate conclusion, "I'm sorry, Penny. Your Uncle has no pulse. His energy gone dry and his heart rate stopped. He's dead."

"NO! UNCLE GADGET! (cries)", Penny said.

Everyone in Metro City were devastated to see Gadget died, Agent X have accomplish his goal. Dr. Claw is very pleased to see Gadget dies. Later on, they have a funeral to tribute to the greatest detective of all. The Father said a few words when Penny crying on Corey's right arm. Brain cries as well along with his new girlfriend. Cheif Quimby said,

"(snnff) Now, Gadget is gone, MAD Agents will try everything to hurt the whole world. What are we gonna do?"

"I'm not sure. Our officers been training, but, we have no experiences to track Dr. Claw", the officer said.

"Mr. Quimby, I got a proposal for you, sir. Follow us, please."

Explanations later.

"WHAT? You're telling me his neice and his dog were responsible to help Gadget?", Quimby said.

"Absolutely, sir. We can stop Dr. Claw and Agent X as well", the officer said.

"Hmm. Very well, Peterson. You all will be detectives to stop Dr. Claw and Agent X. We rearrange your accomidations, immediately", Chief Quimby said.

Meanwhile back at Dr. Claw's Castle, Agent X is back for good news and he already knows from his MAD computer.

"Gadget has been eliminated, sir. We'll be bothering with us forever", Agent X said.

"I know. I saw everything from the MAD computer. You did a outstanding job for destroying Gadget. Now, the world is mine to control. HA HA HA!", Dr. Claw said.

Suddenly, he pulls a gun and aiming at Dr. Claw while he gasps and growls a little when he said,

"AGENT X! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"You shouldn't been training me, old fool. The real reason I want to be in this organization, is to destroy the boss himself. Which is you. So I can control your MAD Agents to work for me", Agent X said.

"My MAD Agents will never obey you. They obey me. MAD AGENTS, ANNIHILATE AGENT X!", Dr. Claw said. MAD Kat pokes on Dr. Claw's right arm and points over there when suddenly all the MAD Agents are arming with their guns on him.

"MAD AGENTS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?", Dr. Claw said.

"You see, they never listen you anymore. NOW, KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!", Agent X said.

They start firing at him as he leaves his chair and now his chair filled with holes and MAD Kat leaves, too. The whole desk is totally destroyed. He leaves the room while they're continue shooting at him. Now, Dr. Claw is going inside the MADmobile and flies away from his Castle. Dr. Claw said,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING! NO ONE STRIKES AT ME! NO ONE! Maybe Gadget should take him to Prison, but, he's dead now. It's all my faught."

MAD Kat shock from his words and lying down on the seat. Dr. Claw also said,

"Maybe I need a little help to stop Agent X before it's too late."

Meanwhile back at Gadget's house, Penny and Corey are making a supercomputer with the top secret Gadget phone glove while Brain lifting up the weights up to 1,500 so he can be much stronger to stop Agent X and Iliza helping Brain with the weights as she kisses him on his lips. Penny said to Corey, "there. it's finished. the mega Gadget supercomputer is fully operational. with all of my late uncle's gadgets, this computer can find any crimes around Metro City." Corey said to Penny, "Definitely. Especially the world, too. No other MAD Agents are gonna stop us now."

Suddenly, the MADmobile is out of control and landed on the bushes closer to Gadget's house as they heard a loud boom from behind so they immediately leaving the house and saw the MADmobile crashed.

"THE MADMOBILE!", they shouted. Then, Dr. Claw and MAD Kat out of the MADmobile and now they're ready to fight back.

"It's Dr. Claw and his pet. Let's kick his ass", Penny said. "Wait, sweetheart, I think he's depressed on something. Let's give him a chance to talk. Umm...Dr, Claw, sir. What the hell are you doing here?", Corey said.

"I need your help. (coughs) Agent X took over my organization and trying to kill me", Dr. Claw said.

"Well, they should. You're responsible for my Uncle's death, you bastard. I'm calling Cheif Quimby to put you in Prison where..", Penny said as she about to use the supercomputer, but, Dr. Claw ask something to them.

"Wait. Before you do that, young child. We should team up to stop Agent X."

"I don't think so", Penny said. "Wait. I think he probably be useful to stop Agent X", Corey said.

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS? Is gonna do more evil things after this is over", Penny said.

"You maybe right, Penny. If we don't stop him, he'll destroy your city as we know it. Right, MAD Kat?", Dr. Claw said and MAD Kat meow in agreement. "Partners?", Dr. Claw said.

"Okay, then, partners", Penny said as they shaken their hands to joined forces with Dr. Claw.

* * *

Dr. Claw is now team up with Penny, Corey, Brain and Iliza so they be unbeatable to stop Agent X. Without Inspector Gadget around, how they can stop Agent X? The question will be answered for the ultimate, non-stop action, shocking conclusion of Agent X. See you next time. WOWSERS!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Inspector Gadget has been assassinated by Agent X, a trained killer assassin by Dr. Claw years ago until Agent X is taken over MAD's organization leaving Dr. Claw defendless and then, Penny, her boyfriend; Corey, Brain and his girlfriend, Iliza are gonna formed into one force to stop Agent X when Dr. Claw came with a brokedown Madmobile to join forces to put the end of the unproductiveness from Agent X. Can they get enough strength to end Agent's evil plan? Find out...

* * *

AGENT X

Story by Monkayfun2K5

Inspector Gadget TM's and (C) DiC Entertainment, LP

Rated 13+ for intense violence and language

WARNING! This story is getting really intense.

* * *

Aftermath of Agent X's proclaimation, Penny, Corey, Brain and Iliza were gonna helped Dr. Claw to stop Agent X for the destruction of Metro City and the World. First, they're start training with their new moves and techniques. Then, the weapons they used to fight Dr. Claw's henchmen. They start firing at the targets including Dr. Claws as he saw the target visualizing it's Agent X and he's firing at the target ragingly mad. They saw him with a shock as he done firing while breathing heavily.

"What? I can't stand that son of a bitch", Dr. Claw said.

"Will you chill out, old man? We got to finish our training in order to anticipate Agent X's move. Is the Gadget Mobile operational?", Corey said.

"Absolutely, my daring. All we have to do is controlling the fuctions by using my computer book. (static) With a few modefications", Penny said.

"Hmm. BRIAN! IILZA!", Corey shouts as Brain and Iliza were making out. "That's enough, you two. We got work to do. Damn, their hormones always jeorpadizing our mission", Corey said.

4 hours later, they're ready to battle as they got the weapons and the computer book of Penny's so now they're ready to battle. Penny asks Corey, "hey, where the hell is Dr. Claw?" Corey said, "HOLY HELL! LOOK! HE'S ESCAPING!"

"No, I'm over here and I'm ready to battle my ultimate foe", Dr. Claw said.

"All right, then. LET'S DO IT! GO GO GADGET, GADGETMOBILE!", Penny said as the Gadget Van transformed into the Gadgetmobile and they're inside the vehicle and drove away from the Gadget home and going to Dr. Claw's Mansion. Meanwhile at the Dr. Claw's Mansion, all the MAD Agents were celebrating including Agent X himself.

"Boys, after we conquer Metro City, we can have our relaxing vacation to tribute my triumpth. And then, we...", Agent X said when one of the MAD Agents said something about what's going on outside.

"Agent X, sir? Sorry for interrupting the party, we got outselves some company. LOOK!"

"Huh? What the hell? IMPOSSIBLE! I THOUGHT EXTERMINATE THAT GODDAMN GADGETMOBILE!", Agent X said.

"YES, SIR! COME ON, GUYS, LET'S KILL GADGET AGAIN!", the first MAD Agent said.

Now, they got the guns locked and loaded ready to open fire at them. As they're approaching towards to the gates for Dr. Claw's Mansion, Penny said something while she's driving, "this is for our Uncle Gadget, you bastards." Then, the Gadgetmobile clashing through the gate doors and the MAD Agents were about to attack.

"THERE HE IS! BLAST HIM!", a second MAD Agent said as they're starts shooting at the Gadgetmobile. Corey said, "huh? Those guys are so gullable. They think your Uncle is still alive. What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Maybe the new weapon modefications can stop those shooters with a magic word. 'GO-GO-GADGET-GADGET GUNBLASTERS!", Penny said as the gunblasters locked and blasting at them. Most of them got shot and killed. They continuing their shooting rampaige as they gonna get closer to the Gadgetmobile.

"EAT THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE...?", the third MAD Agent said as he saw Dr. Claw, "huh? Dr. Claw is in the Gadgetmobile? He'll be gone like Gadget will."

As he blasting at the Gadgetmobile, Dr. Claw said when he's ready to fire on one of his MAD Agents, "this is what you get for hurting your boss, dumbass." He shoot at him and killed on the ground. Few MAD Agents were retreating back inside the Mansion. "EVERYONE, RETREAT! I REPEAT, RETREAT!", the fourth MAD Agent said. The Gadgetmobile stopped and then, they got out and Agent X saw what's been going on.

"YOU DUMBASSES! THAT'S NOT GADGET! That's Gadget's neice, Penny with his dumb mutt Brain with muscles? Who in God's name is the kid and his French Poodle? Huh? Dr. Claw's back, too?", Agent X said.

"I don't know, but, they'll get us for sure", the sixth MAD Agent said.

"You're absolutely right. Me must kill his family and your former boss, too. Man your postions, gentlemen", Agent X said. "YES, SIR!", they said. Meanwhile while they're inside Dr. Claw's Mansion, they saw nothing is gonna happened. Brian said, "(growling and barking) Nothing's happening, Penny."

"That's pretty strange. They should've got their weapons ready to fire on us now", Penny said as she's right about what she said. The MAD Agents got their guns and starts firing at them. Corey said, "you have to say it, huh? DAMN, THEY GOT TOO MUCH GUNS LIKE US! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?"

"FIRE AT THEM BACK! I'LL GET THAT ASSHOLE MYSELF EVEN IT TAKES OF KILLING MY AGENTS!", Dr. Claw said when he starts shooting at his Agents. "BRAIN! ILLIZA! STOP THOSE SHOOTERS!", Penny said. "RIGHT!", Brain said, "LET'S GO!" Illiza agreed as they're gonna fight back to put the end of their shooting outrage by using their forces by kicking and punching also using their martial arts techniques, too. Now, all the MAD Agents were killed and beaten down.

"(barking) ALL CLEAR!", Brain said. "EXCELLENT! Now, we can put the end of the stupidass MAD organization, permanently", Corey said. "Getting too overconfident, huh, Core?", Penny said. Corey said when he's laughing nerviously, "sorry, sweetheart."

"Okay, you guys, let's get Agent X and shut him down for good. LET'S GO!", Penny said and then, they're going upstairs to the former boss's room where Agent X is inside. Meanwhile outside of Dr. Claw's room, Dr. Claw is waiting for Agent X until one of the MAD Agents is shooting at him as Dr. Claw starts at them back when suddenly, he got shot by Agent X and he's knockout unconcious. "You should've killed me while you have the chance. Take him to my room and imprisoning him inside the no escape cage. I'll take care those pisspots myself. HA HA HA HA!" Penny and Corey were still walking with their guns slowly into the hallway without making a noise until a slight sound appeared. Then, they start shooting at something to get rid of the noisemaker. Suddenly...

"HUH? WATCH OUT, PENNY!", Corey said when Agent X beat her up with his katana sword and she's bleeding badly. She couldn't get up when she's down on the floor bleeding. Corey said while he starts shooting at Agent X, "Penny. YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Agent X moves too fast and punch him badly and Corey got knock out on the floor.

"Enough is enough. HA HA HA!", Agent X said. Meanwhile, Brain and IIliza were still walking with their weapons locked on until Illiza barks which means in dog, "BRIAN, WATCH OUT!" Then, Brain punched Agent X and he knocks out on the floor senseless and Illiza was very impressed so now she's gonna kiss Brian on the lips, but, Agent X hold Illiza's neck really tight and put a gun closer to her head and said to Brain,

"All right, tough ass. Here's two choises, either you put your gun down or she dies. You have 5 seconds. 1! 2! 3!...", Agent X said when Brain thinks it over and put his gun and then Agent X shoot Brain on his right chest and he's down and Agent X punch Illiza knocking down on the floor. Later, all the only heroes got captured while Agent X puts a lot C4 bombs around of Dr. Claw's room.

Dr. Claw said, "let me out of this cage! This isn't deginifing for personal image!"

"Dr. Claw, I got few words to say to you, 'SHUT THE HELL UP! GEEZ!'", Agent X said.

"Well, this is it. We failed to save the Metro City and the World. Now, that rat dumbass bastard is gonna terminating us all. I wish my Uncle is alive and save us all", Penny said.

"Don't worry, Penny, my sweetheart. I will figure out the problem with no problems attached. Oh, damn", Corey said.

"What?". Penny said.

"I forgot what plan to figure it out", Corey said. "Perfect", Penny said when she's fustrated. "All righty, then. You fools almost corrupting my evil plans to takeover the world. Not anymore", Agent X said when he activates the countdown monitor and it said less then 5 minutes. "You fools will die less than 5 minutes including you. In the meantime, me and the remaining boys were going on our vacation. HA HA HA! HAVE FUN! HA HA HA!", Agent X said when he and his boys left. All of them crying out of their eyes while the countdown monitor continues counting down. Meanwhile in the Metro City Cementary, where the main tombstone of their beloved hero, Inspector Gadget is still underground until something has happened. His power cells were worn off, but, his programming is still funtional.

Then, he opens his eyes and busting out of his tomb and breathing heavily. He said, "huh? What? Something's not right. I thought I died from Agent X, but, apparently, he didn't destroy my programming. Hmm. Something's still not right. My infiltrate chip indicates danger at DR. CLAW'S CASTLE! I MUST SAVE THEM! GO-GO-GADGET LEGS!", Gadget said when he springs into action. Meanwhile outside of Dr. Claw's Castle, they prepared for their vacation on his private jet. "Well, at least, those insofferable punks are gonna get slaughtered. Is that gonna be the same treatment for Metro City?", the second MAD Agent said.

"Absolutely. Aftermath from them, the whole city will be barried...", Agent X said until one of them interferes, "LOOK UP THERE!" Agent X also said, "hey, I was gonna.."

"LOOK! IT'S HIM! IT'S THE GHOST OF GADGET!", the second MAD Agent said. "WHAT!?! IMPOSSIBLE!", Agent X said. "NOT A GHOST, MORONIC AGENTS! THE ONE AND ONLY IS BACK AND STILL ALIVE!", Gadget said.

"That machnical gadgethead won't ruined my plans this time. SHOOT HIM DOWN!", Agent X said.

The Mad Agents were blasting him to bits, but, he anticipate his move and said, "GO-GO-GADGET, GUNBLASTERS!" and then, he killed all the MAD Agents in a signal blow and Agent X said, "YOU DUMBASSES ARE THE WORST SHOOTERS IN HISTORY! I'M OUTTA HERE!"

Now, Gadget busting the wall and saw them all tied up and Dr. Claw still in the cage and then he cuts the rope with his pizza cutter. Then, he melts the bars with his finger laser and now he grabs everyone out of there alive when the C4 bomb about to explode. BOOM! The whole castle is terminated, permanently. Everyone were hugging Gadget including Dr. Claw?

"I know how I hate this, but, I'M GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE, GADGET!", Dr. Claw said.

"Hmm. I guess he missed me, too, I guess. I'm glad to be alive to put the end of Agent X's plan", Gadget said.

"Uncle Gadget, AGENT X IS GETTING AWAY! LOOK!", Penny said.

"I KNOW! WOWSERS! He got a better jet plane just like the Army's. Well, he's gonna be out of commission, permanently. FAREWELL!", Gadget said.

"Hey, DON'T DIE AGAIN, SIR!", Corey said.

Gadget is now pursuiting Agent X's jet when Agent X saw him from his rearview mirror and said, "WHAT THE HELL!?! THAT BOLTHEAD THINKS HE'S GONNA STOP ME, HE WON'T! DIE AGAIN AND THIS TIME STAY DEAD!" He starts pushing every button to blast Gadget out of the sky with blasters and missiles. He anticipates the blasters and destroy them and then, he's letting go the missiles and almost blasting the jet apart. Now, Agent X activates his final weapon of destroying Gadget once and for all. "THAT IS IT! ENOUGH OF THIS! PREPARE TO DIE, GADGET!", Agent X said. He activates the PYROBLASTER RAY GUN and it's never been tested from his jet's modifications. "Penny, what the hell is that?", Corey said.

Penny explains, "it's the Pyroblaster Ray Gun. That ray gun use spesifically to tramitizing any enemy's bases. That weapon was been confisicating by you and your MAD Agents."

"Yeah, it was a marvelous plan to ruin Gadget's life. Now, I guess I won't be needed of that anymore", Dr. Claw said.

"This is for my family, Metro City and the world, you scum. GO-GO-GADGET FUSION BLASTER!", Gadget transforms his arm into a weapon and blasting at the Pyroblaster and then, it short circuited. "WHAT!?! NO! THE WEAPON ISN'T WORKING! NO! AHH!", Agent X said when the cockpit blew apart and so is the whole jet, too. BOOM! Agent X is dead and so his plan, too. They're smiling and said, "HOORAY! GADGET HAS DONE IT! IT'S OVER!" Gadget landed and Penny smiles when she cries in tears and hugging Gadget so does everybody and then, Mad Cat came out of no where from the tree. He lands on Claw's arm and said, "glad to see you dropping by, Mad Cat. Now, Gadget, it seems you won this battle." Suddenly, the Police cars are getting closer while their sirens blaring loudly. "Until we will meet again, I won't be stopped. This battle will be postponed for now. CATCH YOU LATER, GADGET!", Dr. Claw said when he's using his jet pack and flown the coop.

The Police cars stopped and Cheif Quimby saw Dr. Claw left and said, "Damn, he got away again. I just hope Agent X won't." He saw Gadget alive in person and he smiles with tears and running like a maniac. "GADGET! GADGET, YOU'RE BACK ALIVE! What happened?", Quimby said. "It's a long story, Cheif. I'll explain everything on the way back to Metro City", Gadget said. "What about Agent X?", Cheif Quimby asks. "Well, he's been fried like southern fried chicken. (stomach growls) Guess I've been thinking about a celebrational dinner. My treat", Corey said. "That's the plan you've been planning on. (kiss on Corey's cheek)", Penny said.

Then, Brian and Illiza finally kissing together while they're walking and Cheif Quimby said, "oh, I'm gonna say this, but, 'welcome back, Gadget and you done it again." Gadget said to Quimby, "yes, I guess we'll see Dr. Claw again really soon." Now, all of them were walking together slowly drifting into a sunset and meanwhile somewhere in Texas, his jet pack ran out of power and hitching a ride to go someplace else. Mad Cat growls in agony and Dr. Claw said, "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND START WAVING YOUR THUMB! AHH!" Gadget is back and Agent is gone for good and everything is cool just like the way it was.

Thanks for reading my story. i'm glad you enjoy it. See ya! WOWSERS!

* * *

THE END! 


End file.
